


Limbo.

by fannish_bunni



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years to the day since Sherlock had ‘died’ and it felt to him like this state of perpetual limbo would never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet inspired by a photo I saw posted on tumblr. Originally posted here: http://fannishbunni.tumblr.com/post/16231276985/youresherlocked-ah-let-me-hold-you-its

It had been two years to the day since Sherlock had ‘died’ and it felt to him like this state of perpetual limbo would never end.

Sherlock still had a long way to go with tracking down the last and most dangerous of Moriarty’s accomplices and sentiment hounded him and slowed him down at every turn.

Take today for instance. He was in London for an unrelated matter, but couldn’t help but go see John. Sherlock’s disguise was impeccable but he had kept out of sight of John all the same. Thanks to the most trustworthy of his homeless network he had known where John was headed.

So he had watched from a distance as John limped, with the help of his cane, over to Sherlock’s supposed grave. He had watched as John stared down at the stone, his eyes full of a sorrow that - as much as he tried to - was too painful for the doctor to be able to hide. Sherlock had bunched his hands into fists in his pockets, leaning heavily against the tree he was hiding behind. He had watched as John’s grief flowed in a few brief and bitter tears and John had pressed a shaky hand to his eyes.

Sherlock hadn’t been able to stand to watch any more. He was so tired of watching and waiting. He went to Molly’s instead.

Her door was locked but Sherlock had no problem gaining entrance and sat down in her kitchen to await her arrival home from work. It was dark when Molly finally arrived and Sherlock jumped slightly and looked up as the light went on, his neck stiff from so long spent staring at the table top.

“Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed, her hand going to her mouth in shock. “You scared me half to death!”

“Thought you’d seen a ghost?” Sherlock asked, his voice flat and dull and without the mocking tone he told himself he had intended to use.

Molly put her bag down on the floor and shrugged out of her coat, placing it down on the chair opposite Sherlock. She filled the kettle in silence and got out two mugs, her face concerned as she made tea.

“It’s been ages since I saw you. You promised you’d keep in touch,” she said, her brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, trying hard to keep his voice level and emotionless.

But Sherlock obviously didn’t look fine because Molly came over, stood behind him and put her arm around him, her hand grasping at his coat. Her other hand was on his shoulder and her chin rested for a moment on the flattened curls of his hair. He moved his hand up to remove her from him but instead let his hand lie limply against her arm.

“Don’t. Please, don’t.”

Molly let go and finished making the tea.


End file.
